


Friends In Low Places

by ouroboros (SoulsForYourSoup)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kinda), Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hooking up, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, klance, romura mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsForYourSoup/pseuds/ouroboros
Summary: Keith and Lance meet at a bar... make-out goes further than they thought it might.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Friends In Low Places

* * *

Lance definitely did not plan for his night to end like this. He’d come for maybe a drink or three. Hang out with his housemates, get some dirt on Allura from her tipsy girlfriend Romelle, maybe attempt to save Hunk from himself when Friends in Low Places was inevitably played.

But here he was outside being pressed against a wall in the alley of the bar. With the familiar melody floating out and beat thumping through the brick. Lance mentally sighed. The image of a drunk Hunk belting and dancing seared his brain from last time. He was almost too busy to care though. Hunk was Pidge’s responsibility now. Rip Hunk’s dignity.

He let out a breathless groan as a wandering hand slipped under his shirt. The cold leather-gloved palm and somehow colder fingers contrasted with Lance’s warm skin. The raven-haired man smirked into Lance’s neck. His teeth scraped gently where he was working on a hickey. Lance tilted his head to the side to give him more access.

“Your hands are cold,”

“Are they? Warm them for me then?” The man, Keith, he’d said, skimmed his hands under Lance’s shirt to press into his lower stomach. Lance hissed at the crisp leather and icy fingers. Cheeky bastard.

“Like really fucking cold.”

Keith laughed softly, tracing lance’s stomach muscles with his bare fingertips.

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

Keith looked up at Lance, his purple eyes blown wide. “You’re talking too much.”

Lance rolled his eyes opening his mouth to retort back but found his mouth covered by warm lips. Whatever he was going to say was lost to his newest distraction. Lance allowed his eyes to fall closed and let himself get lost in the sensations of a warm wet tongue playing and twisting with his own.

Keith tasted like whatever cheap beer he’d seen him down before he left his table. Lance brought his hands up to curl into the long hair at the back of Keith’s neck. He tried to avoid the bun that held the top half of his dark hair. He looked absolutely sinful with his hair like that and Lance was not about to risk undoing it.

The kiss rapidly became open-mouthed and frantic. Hands tugged on hair and clothes. They pressed together nowhere near close enough for their tastes.

Keith pressed a knee between Lance’s thighs. He widened his legs to accommodate him, giving much-appreciated friction to the growing bulge in his pants. Keith pulled his head back. His grin was absolutely predatory. Lance felt a shiver of anticipation go through his body. A line of spit connected their open lips.

The dark-haired man leaned forward pressing searing open mouth kisses to the side of Lance’s neck. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut. He felt Keith’s hands slide up his chest, hiking up his shirt. The leather scratched pleasantly up his chest. Keith almost carelessly pressed his thumbs to Lance’s hardened nipples. Lance moaned, his hips rolling upwards. He moaned again at the friction. He felt Keith grin, twisting a nipple between his fingers.

“Do that again,” Keith whispered slowly, his lips brushing the shell of Lance’s ear with each word.

Lance found himself groaning again and giving his hips another roll into Keith’s thigh.

“So loud,” he tsked, “Someone might hear you.”

Keith traced the outer shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue. This guy definitely did not care if they were found. He nipped Lance’s earlobe before moving his ministrations lower to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He mouthed at it before sucking harshly, scraping his teeth against his skin. Lance knew it would leave a bruise but couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Lance continued to roll his hips with a quick and at, what he felt, a controlled pace. Keith moved to the other side of his neck, giving it the same appreciation. Almost too much teeth and lots of sucking. It didn’t bother Lance as much as he thought it should.

He tugged at the roots of Keith’s hair pulling a soft moan from the relatively quiet man. Lance grinned, tugging and twisting with his fingers, playing with his hair letting nails scrape on his scalp.

Keith kissed and sucked down the front of his neck and his collarbones. When Lance’s shirt got in his way Keith hiked it up and latched onto one of Lance’s nipples.

Lance let out a broken moan, his head falling back and his hips stuttering in their movements falling rhythmless, desperately seeking any sort of friction. Bricks dug into the soft flesh between his shoulder blades but if Keith kept doing what he was doing, it was really a small price to pay.

Keith began moving again going lower, removing his thigh from where it was pressing into Lance’s crotch. Lance let out a pitiful whine at the loss. Lance did his best to stifle any other sounds already annoyed at himself for making such a mortifying sound. The dark-haired man gave a breathless laugh, warm breath fanning across Lance’s stomach making him shudder.

Keith kept drifting lower and dipped his tongue into Lance’s belly button playfully. Lance laughed pushing Keith’s head to make him move further down. Keith sat in a crouch to kiss his waistline and hip bones, sucking and biting at them before dropping fully to his knees.

“Can I?” Keith gestured to his crotch.

“Fuck yes,” Lance said, breathless.

Lance watched him through heavy-lidded eyes as Keith deftly pulled open the button of his jeans. Keith stared up at him directly in the eye as he gently tugged Lance’s zipper down with his teeth. Lance felt his breathing get heavier, his lungs stuttering every few inhales.

Keith reached up and tugged his jeans down. He leaned forward kissing a line up one of Lance’s thighs getting close but not touching his aching length.

Lance huffed impatiently and watched as the purple-eyed man nibbled his way up his other thigh. He pressed his lips into his waistline, his lower lip teasing under his pant line.

“Keith…” Lance let out an impatient whine. Only to find himself choking on his spit when he felt Keith gently mouthing his erection through the fabric of his boxer briefs. It took Lance too much concentration to keep his hips from bucking up.

Keith slowly slipped his fingers under his waistband before tugging them down to reveal Lance’s straining length, already leaking pre-come.

Keith flashed Lance a grin. Lance watched as the other man on his knees reached forward and grasped him in one hand and rubbed his thumb over his dripping slit. A moan bubbled up his throat. Keith exuded smugness as he leaned forward pressing his tongue flat and licking a slow stripe up to the base, his nose pressing into the short curly hair there.

Lance’s eyes fell shut but flew back open almost immediately. Keith unceremoniously took as much of Lance as he could in his mouth, enclosing him in damp warmth and swallowed around him. Who the fuck does that?! Lance’s mouth fell open and his head fell slack onto the brick wall with a dull thud. His hand flew up to cover his mouth in a half-assed attempt to stay quiet. His breathing hitched as Keith bobbed up and back down stroking with his hand whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Lance curled his other fingers where they had been gently tangled in soft black locks. He gently ran his fingers over the back of Keith’s scalp carefully avoiding the bun holding the top half of his hair. He let his nails trace chaotic patterns on Keith’s scalp.

Keith’s moan vibrated from his throat and up Lance’s length. Lance scratched his nails harshly to see if he could get Keith to do it again. He wasn’t disappointed. The thrum of it traveled up his abdomen and down through to his toes.

Lance presumed he was quite a sight. His breaths were coming in short pants through the gaps between his fingers. He could feel the cool air tingle where sweat had collected behind his neck. All at once, he was too hot and not hot enough. Keith was definitely not as disheveled as Lance knew he was. He was way too nonchalant for someone who was skillfully sucking Lance off. Lance probably would have laughed, if you know, it wasn’t his dick in Keith’s mouth.

Keith pulled back a little, panting for air. Lance was close to going crazy if he didn’t finish what he started like right the fuck now. Keith opened his mouth and lewdly swirled his tongue around his head. Warmth shot up through his stomach and sizzled down his thighs. It coiled, surging in his lower abdomen.

The dark-haired man made sure to keep Lance’s eyes fixed on him as he dove back in. Lance felt his tip brush the back of Keith’s throat. Keith swallowed around him, hollowing his cheeks. Lance felt his eyes roll back into his head. He urgently tapped at Keith’s head. He felt Keith’s lips quirk up in a grin and took him even deeper.

Lance’s vision blanked out as his orgasm ripped deep through to his bones. His legs went weak beneath him. He had to brace himself against the bricks behind him. He looked down in time to see Keith pull off with a filthy pop.

Keith, apparently, swallowed but some spilt through the corners of his mouth and come dripped down his chin. He efficiently tucked Lance back in and buttoned him into his jeans while Lance was still coming down.

Standing in front of him, Keith cleaned off his chin with his hand. He cockily put on a show of licking off the come from his fingers and the back of his hand.

Heat rippled through Lance watching Keith’s tongue tangle between his fingers. He reached forward and grasped Keith’s leather jacket and swung around to press Keith into the wall, switching their positions. Keith’s eyes widened but he didn’t protest. He did eye Lance with new interest though.

“Fuck.”

Lance slid his hands down and under Keith’s jacket and shirts. He trailed his fingers to Keith’s ribs, following their indentations. He leaned forward to press them together.

“You didn’t ask if I was even clean.”

Keith made a disbelieving sound. “Seriously? That’s all you have to say?”

Lance shrugged, pinning him with a look. “It’s very important. You should always ask.”

Keith sighed.

“I am clean by the way. Well, unless you aren’t. Then I'm not anymore.”

Keith interceded before he could keep going. “I’m clean. You're fine.”

Lance gave him an amused smile. “Impatient?”

The dark-haired man leaned forward to capture his lips. Their lips slotted together for a moment before Keith leaned back. “Yes.”

Lance flashed him a wolfish grin leaning in again. Lance moved their lips together before pulling in Keith’s bottom lip sucking on it harshly. He tugged it between his teeth, biting hard enough to taste the metallic tang of blood. Keith moaned into the kiss.

Lance reached down and cupped Keith through his sinfully tight jeans. Keith grinded into his hand. Lance grinned and moved to lick the salty sweat collecting on Keith’s neck. He swirled his tongue around the corner of Keith’s jaw bone. Keith panted, his throat bobbing when he swallowed. And Lance couldn’t get enough. He pressed his teeth gently into Keith’s adam’s apple, palming him through his pants.

Keith rutted against his hand. Lance trailed his free hand up to tangle in base Keith’s long hair. He gave the strands a sharp tug withdrawing a deep moan from the other.

“Like it when people pull your hair?”

Keith groaned back.

“It’s just so pullable. Lots of people pull it for you?” He accentuated with another tug at Keith’s roots.

“Not. Enough.” Keith said between gasps.

“Really? That’s a shame.”

Keith’s eye’s quickly found Lances. He had a look of surprise on his features before it got wiped away by a blissed-out expression when Lance gave his hair a long tug.

“Talk. So. Much.”

Lance chuckled and leaned forward to nip Keith’s jaw. “I think you like it,”

Keith released an unintelligible sound. He was holding Lance’s hips with almost bruising force. He pressed them closer so they were flush against each other. Lance sped up his hands and did the best he could with the almost awkward angle. His wrists were getting tired but he really didn’t care.

“You're ridiculously pretty, you know that? I’m sure people have said it before but you really are.”

Keith gave a slight shake of his head, unable to make any more words.

“Really? Well, maybe I should tell you again,” Lance moved his lips up to Keith’s ear, before sucking on his earlobe. Lance let his teeth drag over the skin when he released it.

“You look absolutely fucking gorgeous right now. But do you know how I really like you?”

“Fuck.” Keith gave a choked whimper and squeezed his hands on Lance’s waist.

“On your knees. So fucking perfect,”

Keith turned to capture Lance’s lips and kissed him harshly. Keith moved his hands up and under Lance’s shirt and traced erratic patterns on his lower back with his fingerless gloved hands. Lance roughly sucked on Keith’s bottom lip, “Love the way you touch me,” Lance’s breath fanned hotly across Keith’s cheeks. Keith moaned, long and loud.

“So loud. Someone might hear you,” Lance gave Keith a cocky grin.

Keith gave him an absolutely wrecked look. Keith was rutting almost mindlessly into Lance’s palm. Keith was so beautiful like this. Lance pulled back to watch him. Keith opened his eyes and stared back with half-lidded eyes. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. He was absolutely debauched. His hair was falling out of its bun and fanning into his face, his lips were swollen and red, and colour was riding high on his pale face.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Lance whispered, unable to take his eyes off Keith. Keith’s eyes widened and grinded hard into Lance. His head falling back onto the brick, his mouth open in a silent oh as he came apart.

Keith almost collapsed on himself when he finished. He leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest on Lance’s collar bone. Their quiet gasps for air filled the alley. The beat from the song inside thrummed through the air around them. It was a pop song now, Lance had no idea how many songs might have passed since they’ve been out here. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, waiting for him to come down. Lance grazed his nails over Keith’s scalp, he shivered. Lance laughed softly. Keith lifted his head, having caught his breath. Lance stepped back to give him room.

“Shit,” Keith breathed.

Lance’s eyes crinkled. “Yeah,”

“We are doing that again.”  
Lance’s heart sped up. “Yeah?”

Keith nodded hastily. He released his hands from Lance's hips. Lance hadn’t even noticed they were still there until they were gone. Keith pat his jacket until he reached in and pulled out a sharpie.

“Fine if I write on you?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Lance’s eyes danced.

Keith grinned back, all teeth. He used his teeth to pull off the cap before quickly scrawling something Lance couldn’t read. He shoved it back in his pocket before looking back at Lance. Lance felt his breath get caught in his lungs.

“Your eyes are so pretty,” Lance said, awed. They were a stunning deep purple in the lighting.  
Keith flushed before leaning in to kiss Lance. It was quicker than Lance would have liked but it was sweeter than he had expected. Keith’s eyes flicked away from Lance’s face.

“Call me?” It was said like a statement but finished as a question.

Lance grinned, “Absolutely.”

Keith looked back at Lance. A hesitant smile crossing his features. Keith leaned in again giving Lance one final languid kiss. Lance’s eyes fell shut. When Keith stepped back Lance whined. Keith gave a breathy laugh. It was a nice laugh, Lance thought distantly.

Keith stepped away and past Lance and made his way down to the mouth of the alley. Lance watched Keith’s leather-clad shoulders walk away from him. Just before Keith moved out of the alley and out of sight he turned back to look at Lance one last time. He smiled slightly and gave a casual wave. Then he was gone.

Lance blinked. He was alone. He looked down at his forearm. In blocky letters, Keith had written his phone number and the name, Keith Kogane. Lance smiled at it before pulling down his sleeve and walking out of the alley too. Despite himself, he found himself keeping an eye out the rest of the evening for the long-haired man.

His friends didn’t bring up his disappearing act and he didn’t mention it. But when he heard Garth Brooks come on for the second time of the night, he felt a blush rise unbidden on his cheeks when he went to go rescue Hunk from himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this was an experiment between two works to see which would get more kudos and views.... the wholesome family angst- or the porn... i am unsurprised and disappointed to say the porn has won... congratulations everyone


End file.
